


Into The Chaos

by FrogPrincess



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogPrincess/pseuds/FrogPrincess
Summary: Summer wakes not having a clue what happened the night before.
Relationships: Ryan Atwood/Summer Roberts
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Summer was aware of three things all at once.

She felt hungover of sorts, weird considering she had planned not to drink last night. The hangover was different to usual, she didn’t feel ill as such just dizzy and considering she was lying down...

She could remember nothing of the evening. Nothing. Getting ready for the house party was even fuzzy.

She was not alone. There was a heavy arm draped across her, she was lying on her side and where this arm lay, a hand rested lightly on her breast. There was even breathing at her neck indicating whoever this was was still sleeping.  
  
Slowly, Summer opened her eyes, preparing for her sight to be impaired by her hangover and sudden infusion of light into her brain. But she was pleasantly surprised.

Mildly concerning was the fact that as she looked at what of the room she could see, she did not know where she was... although that chair and bookcase were familiar -

Her thought process was interrupted by a sigh into her neck and a stretch of this guys legs against her own.

Shit, Summer thought, he was waking up and she hadn’t worked anything out yet! The only thing she knew for sure, from the dull ache between her legs, that sex had been had, most definitely.

The hand at her breast moved slightly, grazing her nipple and before she knew it she had moaned.

The hand stilled and she felt the body tense up, obviously realising he was not alone. And he was holding his breath now.

Slowly the hand moved again, a definite cup of her breast this time and rough brush against her nipple.

Summer couldn’t help it, she moaned again.

The breath he had been holding billowed out against her neck and a light kiss followed, giving Summer shivers.

“I’m not gonna lie,” he started whispering into her neck in a rough sleep addled voice, his hand trailed from her breast and stroked down her stomach and dipped between her legs. Summer was ashamed that she readily parted them slightly for him.

Jesus. She was already wet.

He continued, “I don’t remember much of last night but I am so glad to wake up to _you_ this morning -“

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Summers brain exploded. Literally fuck, she thought as she recognised the voice at the same time he reached her clit and drew a small circle around it, making her gasp.

She clamped her eyes shut as she felt him move - her body without his to lean on flattened against the mattress, one finger was now pushing its way inside her wetness.

Then all movement stilled.

“Summer?” There was no doubting the shock in his voice.

She filled with embarrassment at what they had done - and clearly couldn’t remember and kept her eyes firmly shut.

“Summer open your eyes,” he gently withdrew his finger and once again Summer could not hold back her gasp. Shit this was embarrassing.

She shook her head lightly, scrunching her eyes tighter together, “nuh uh. If I open my eyes then we have to face up to last night.”

“Summer,” he sighed in frustration, and a beat passed, “maybe we didn’t...”

”OH we did,” she confirmed.

”You remember?” He asked. She wondered if he realised he was still holding her leg and absentmindedly stoking it with his thumb.

“Not a fucking thing which is rather disappointing because the ache I have down _there_ tells me we had a great time.”

”Oh,” even in the one syllable she could tell he was smirking.

She opened her eyes to check and their eyes locked. He smiled almost shyly at her, “hey.”

”Hi,” she blushed, giving him a small smile back then looked away embarrassed.

Unexpectedly Ryan continued his stroking up her legs, this wasn’t absentmindedly now, this was intentional. His eyes were filled with lust and he finally hovered lightly above where he was touching moments before, causing Summer to moan in anticipation.

”Is this OK?” He asked huskily.

Summer’s hips were automatically raising to meet his touch before she could answer, “oh god yes.”

His fingers dipped back into her and Summers eyes fluttered shut once again this time in pleasure.

Before they knew it Ryan had located a condom and was ripping it open, sheathing himself and rubbing his hard cock against her entrance.

”Are you sure?” He asked.

”I think we have to - so we have something to remember,” Summer said cheekily, bucking her hips up to nudge against him.

He entered her slowly, causing numerous moans and groans.

\\\\\\\\\\\

  
Ryan, ever the gentleman had let Summer go for a shower first, lending her his biggest fluffiest white towel to wrap herself up in.

When he had finished his own shower and stepped back into his bedroom he had expected to find her dressed. But instead she sat on the side of his bed, still encased in the fluffy towel, her cell phone in hand looking very pale and was she shaking?

”You OK?” He asked cautiously.

Slowly Summer shook her head, and held up the phone. “I had fourteen missed calls from Luke last night, a couple of text messages telling me to call him,” she swallowed before continuing, “he also left a voicemail last night and one about twenty minutes ago...here, listen...”

Ryan watched as she dialled her voicemail and placed it on speaker so they both could hear.

”It kinda explains why we can’t remember anything,” she shrugged slightly, “I must have given you some of my drink or something...” she trailed off as Luke’s voice came out loud filling the room from the small device...

” _Fuck Summer! Where are you!!! I found Marissa who I think is just straight up drunk - Seth and Anna are taking her home now -_ “ he became distracted and there was a lull on the line for a second, “ _Holly’s here, already fucking drugged._ ” Again he became distracted, “ _look when you get this call me. Immediately! And don’t fucking drink anything!_ ”

Ryan looked at Summer concerned, she was shaking holding the phone and he gently took it from her to hold as the message Luke left not so long ago started to play.

“ _Hey Summer, please call me when you get this. Wherever the fuck you are, I will come and get you. Jesus. If you’ve woke up and you don’t know where just call me, okay?_ ” He let out a deep sigh, “ _I... I heard some guys talking last night, they were from Newport Union, they were talking about nailing the “Three Harbor Hotties”, you Holly and Marissa. They had some new date rape drug thing - I swear I would have just beat them all then and there if there hadn’t been eight of them and I was on my own - so I figured I would get to you all before they did, get you all home and safe,_ ” Luke paused again, “ _I found Marissa straight away she was just drunk as usual, then I saw Holly being led off by a guy - I had a hard time there - after I got rid of him, she was so horny, a side effect of this drug they were talking about, so she was literally attacking me. That took up time - Fuck! I’m sorry Summer,_ ” he choked on his words, “ _I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you in time... so call me, OK? Whoever... whatever has happened. I’ll come get you, we can go to the police or to the hospital, Holly too - I’m sure they can confirm the drugs in your systems and we’ll get those jerks arrested... just call... I’m sorry, but we’ll work through it OK?_ ”

The phone beeped off and the two of them sat in silence while Luke’s words sunk in.

Abruptly Ryan stood, placing the phone next to Summer on the bed quickly as if it burned him, and he backed up away from her.

Summer caught his panicked look. ”Oh no you don’t Ryan! This is no way your fault!” 

“You were drugged and I took advantage,” Ryan spluttered.

”Do you remember anything? At all?” she questioned.

He thought for a moment, then slowly shook his head.

”Then see!” She exclaimed exasperated, “if it was alcohol you’d remember some stuff - and you said you hadn’t planned to drink - so you somehow had some of the drug too! Like I said maybe I offered you a sip of drink or something?” Ryan raised his eyebrow, “right. So that’s unlikely. Maybe... maybe I thought it tasted funny and asked you to check it? And before we knew it the drug kicked in making us,” she gestured at the phone beside her, “horny like Luke said and we made our way back here?”

Ryan was silent for a long minute. Then he sighed, logic setting in, “OK let’s just get dressed, then call Luke back before he gives himself a heart attack.”

Ten minutes later Summers had put back on her mini skirt from the night before but when Ryan has been dressing himself she had sneakily helped herself to one of his shirts which she tied at her middle. 

She nervously put her cell on speaker as she dialled Luke.

” _Thank god!_ ” He said on answering.

”I’m fine,” she blurted out, “I got your messages but I’m fine Luke.”

” _Are you with someone?_ ” Luke asked.

Summer gaze met Ryan’s nervously, “yes, but it’s OK -“

” _\- It’s not OK Sum, I need you to get the hell away from him, get out and away from him - I’ll come to get you,_ ” they could hear Luke moving about.

”I’m with Ryan,” Summer blurted out.

There was a pause, the sound of keys being dropped on a hard surface.

” _Oh. He... he got to you before...?_ ” The relief in Luke’s voice was evident.

”Yeah. How’s Holly?”

” _She’s not good,_ ” Luke admitted with a sigh, “ _I brought her back home with me - she’s woken up but still really out of it... I think we need to get you both to the hospital so they can test for this drug. Marissa too maybe? Though I’m convinced she was just drunk, Seth and Anna took her home whilst I was trying to find you,_ ” his voice caught again, “ _I thought.._ ”

”It’s fine Luke really,” Summer said but Ryan could see tears glistened in her eyes, and could tell she was touched Luke cared this much about her.

” _The hospital though - you’ll get Atwood to bring you? I’ll meet you with Holly there in twenty? Or I can pick you guys up?_ ”

Summer was dabbing her eyes, so Ryan answered.

”Luke you’re on speaker man,” he locked eyes with Summer, and arranged for Luke to pick them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer was shocked to see her friend as she climbed in the back of Luke’s car while Ryan got in the front.

The blonde was slumped in her seat, make up smeared over face and her eyes were unfocused.

”Jesus Luke you weren’t kidding.”

”You’re not as bad,” Luke observed.

”I must not have had as much,” Summer speculated, really knowing it to be the truth as Ryan seemed to have ingested some of her share.

When they got to the hospital Summer name dropped her father and herself and Holly were taken off by a nurse and Ryan and Luke went to the waiting room.

An hour later Summer appeared, she looked a bit more disheveled. She found Ryan pacing and Luke slumped on a plastic chair, his head back and lightly snoring.

”Hey,” Ryan greeted, rushing over to her.

The movement didn’t seem to wake Luke, so Summer kept her voice low.

”So Holly’s parents are on their way, and the police have been called. We both showed to have drug in our systems they are referring to as ‘Easy-G’ some sort of new mix of GHB and a memory loss chemical with other shit. Holly’s showing just over double what I had in my system... they said if,” suddenly she was teary, she swallowed “for my body weight and height, if I had taken what she had I would have probably gone into a coma..”

Impulsively Ryan pulled her into a hug, ”thank god you shared it with me.”

”They’ve put Holly on a drip. They wanted to do rape kits, but we wouldn’t consent to them,” Summer sniffled into his chest.

”Do you think we should come clean that I might have had some too..?”

Summer pulled back from their embrace, ”there is no ‘might of’ Ryan, you definitely did. It’s just admitting that will pretty much tell them we had sex, and even though we were both drugged, I don’t want to risk them blaming you for anything.”

Luke stirred and they moved further apart as if caught doing something they shouldn’t.

”Hey,” Luke said sleepily, “what’s happening?”

”We both have the drug in our system, they put Holly on a drip as she had a lot more than me. Her parents are on the way and they have called the police. The doctor sent me to speak with you actually, will you be willing to give a statement? You are the only one to remember anything so...”

Luke nodded, “of course. I don’t know the guys names but I can give descriptions. Especially of the one that was trying to take Holly upstairs...”

Summer nodded, “thanks Luke,” then she turned back to Ryan, “please can you call Sandy? I feel we need an adult here on our side... not that the doctor or nurses or police are against us, but...”

”- I know what you mean,” Ryan said, “I’ll give him a call.”

”Have you called your dad?” Luke asked Summer.

Summer shrugged, “one of the doctors said he would contact him, he’s on conference in LA so we probably won’t hear from him for a while. But you guys and Mr Cohen being here will be enough for me.”

Ryan gave her a sad smile, as he turned to make the call, hearing as the cell dialled Summer was filling in Luke about the drug results and rape kits they had refused.

\\\\\\\\\  
  


Ryan was so relived Sandy was on their side.

The two male police officers who turned up to take the girls and Luke’s statements were sexist pigs, Ryan decided.

Clearly they thought that Summer and Holly deserved it, Ryan could tell the way they eyed up the girls outfits and made flippant remarks as Summer and then in turn Holly made vague statements (because they had been drugged!), their attitude worsened when Holly admitted the only thing she could actually remember was drinking heavily. 

They then suggested that because Summer and Holly were refusing rape kits and that they hadn’t been raped there was nothing to answer to.

Ryan and Luke had only been allowed in the girls room ten minutes before the police officers had arrived, and only at Summer’s insistence as their presence made them feel safer. They had been allowed to stay when the police came in, on the condition they sat at some chairs at the side of the room and kept quiet.

Ryan had been about to reach boiling point - wondering how much trouble he would get into for punching a police officer, Holly was on the verge of tears, the only thing stopping him was Summer sending him ‘don’t you dare’ looks, as if she knew he was about to blow - when Sandy entered, Ryan had to give the lawyer full credit, having only had a vague description of what the situation from their phone call, he entered the room, interrupted the police man talking and shut him straight down.

”Did I just hear right, Officer?” Sandy asked incredulously, “you are _demanding_ a rape kit on these 16/17 year old girls who have already” he spied Ryan’s three fingers held up in the air, “told you _three_ times they do not give consent to that?”

”We need to establish if anything actually happened, sir,” one answered.

”The young ladies have a drug known to you in their system. That is your evidence. They have already told you, I presume, they were rescued by their friends here,” he gestured to Ryan and Luke, “which is why nothing ‘actually happened’.”

”If they have been with these two young men all night, drugged and cannot recall anything, we should check to be sure that -“

”- if you are suggesting that either of these two,” he gestured to Luke and Ryan and came to stand in front of them, “had anything to do with the young ladies being targeted and drugged, then protocol would suggest you interview the ladies without the ‘suspects’ in the room. They would be extremely unlikely to tell you anything with them here.” He leaned back to speak to Ryan and Luke, “not for one second I believe you boys were involved.” 

”Which one is yours?” The other police man piped up looking between Summer and Holly, obviously assuming that he was called as a parent to one of the girls.

”I’m their lawyer,” Sandy said, advancing on the officers, “and guardian until their parents arrive. and I suggest you give me some time with my clients, you can interview them, and the boys later with either myself or their parents present.”

The officers begrudgingly left, Sandy making sure the door had closed behind them.

Holly promptly burst into tears, “I want to go home, I don’t want to be attached to this thing,” she starting trying to pull at the tube in her arm.

Summer quickly went over placing her hands gently but firmly on Holly’s. “Stop. Ssssh. Your mom and dad will be here soon, the drip will start to work and you’ll feel better. And Mr Cohen will make sure the police officers get a proper statement OK? It will all be OK.”

”How come you aren’t as bad as me?” Holly sniffled, taking a tissue Sandy offered her.

”They said I didn’t have as much as you in my system, remember? And you were drinking too, I didn’t have anything but the drug. I’m guessing your probably hungover as well - but the drip should help with that too -”

While Summer continued to comfort Holly, Sandy gestured Luke and Ryan to the side.

”Fill me in on anything I don’t know.”

Luke recounted the events from the night before.

Sandy nodded at the end of Luke’s version of events and looked to Ryan, “so Luke got Holly safe and you looked for Summer.”

”I didn’t actually know any of that was going on, about the girls being spiked... I just bumped into Summer and she was behaving a bit,” Ryan remembered how Luke described how Holly was acting, “wild,” he shrugged, “she was all over me and not her usual self, her eyes were dilated. I knew something was up as I’d seen her half an hour before and she had been sipping on a Diet Coke moaning about being Marissa’s designated driver. It was easy to get her to come with me, thinking that I was interested in... y’know. But I shut her down when I got her safe and let her sleep it off.”

Sandy nodded but looked slightly displeased, “and neither of you thought to get an adult involved at any point?”

”We were both a bit drunk ourselves,” Luke admitted. “I guess logical thinking wasn’t an option.”

”Right OK, well, at least you got them safe,” Sandy shuddered, “because if you hadn’t...”

”- Yeah, let’s not talk about that,” Summer said coming up behind them. Holly was now on her cell phone.

Sandy touched her shoulder gently, “anything I need to know, sweetheart?”

”That my dad won’t be coming, he’s in LA and a doctor here who knows him has left several messages for him, and well, no response yet.” She was trying to look like it didn’t bother her, but all three could tell it did.

”That’s not a problem,” if she was trying to show it didn’t bother her, Sandy would pretend it didn’t bother him, “I’ll be your guardian until he _can_ be here. You’ll have to come and stay with us in the meantime, I can’t let you go back to that big mansion knowing you are on your own.”

Summer nodded, she would love her own home comforts right now, but more than that she did not want to be on her own, “thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next few hours at the hospital passed in a bit of a blur.

Sandy got the officers to take the evidence and got rid of them, saying he would personally insure both Holly, Summer, Luke and Ryan would come to the police station to make statements.

Sandy contacted Julie, explained the situation and got her to bring Marissa straight in to be tested.

Holly’s parents then arrived and were distraught, until Sandy spoke with them and calmed them down.

When Julie arrived with Marissa they were put in a separate room, they didn’t even get a glimpse of them, but Sandy told them the test on Marissa confirmed she had not consumed any of the drug but her alcohol levels were high. Julie had immediately began the process of setting up Marissa a stay in rehab, with Summer an Ryan sadly agreeing it was something which Marissa probably needed.

On discharging Summer, Sandy drove her, Luke and Ryan to the police station. 

Holly’s parents would take her to the police station later too after she had been discharged, not that her statement, along with Summer’s would be of any use since they could not remember anything.  
  
Summer, Luke and Ryan each had a turn speaking with a female Detective in Sandy’s presence. (They were all relived to hear the other officers had been put on another case, and due to the seriousness of it all, had been assigned a detective)

Summer, not remembering anything at all, was only in with detective for ten minutes. Luke the longest at just over an hour as he described everything he had seen and heard, along with descriptions of the eight boys he had overheard.

Ryan had perhaps an easier time, as he was able to say what he liked knowing Summer’s story would not give any conflicting information as she simply couldn’t remember. He told them a rough idea of how many beers he would normally have on an night out, seeing Summer twice within half an hour, the second time she seemed extremely drunk and her gaze was unfocused and he decided to get her home, suspecting she had taken something voluntarily. Wanting to keep an eye on her he took her to the pool house. After speaking with Luke in the morning and realising she had been spiked, he and Luke brought the girls to the hospital.

Statements taken, they all bundled back into Sandy’s car, and Luke was dropped back to his car at the hospital.

Sandy announced he was starving and that they must be too as not one of them had eaten and drove them to a small diner for a late lunch.

Sandy ushered Ryan and Summer to a table, telling them to order him a burger and fries whilst he nipped outside to call Kirsten to update her on everything and to get the guest room ready for Summer.

Once they had ordered for themselves and Sandy, Summer slumped back in her seat, “what a fucking mess of a day,” she declared.

”You got that right,” Ryan murmured.

”At least it can’t get any worse!” 

Then, Sandy was back, sliding in the chair next to Ryan, ”OK kids,” his face was stony, “so. Lay it on the line. What haven’t you been telling me?” In turn he fixed them both with a look.

”What do you mean?” Summer asked, confused.

”I know Ryan pretty well by now. I can tell you categorically that he would have got me involved last night if he thought you had been taking drugs and he was worried. Even if that meant getting himself in trouble for drinking.”

Ryan looked to Summer question in his eyes, asking permission. Summer nodded.

”We think... I had some of Summer’s drink,” Ryan said grimly.

”So, you were out of it too,” Sandy realised, it all starting to make sense. “But why not tell the police that?”

”What are the known side effects of Easy-G?” Ryan asked.

Sandy thought, “well the forgetfulness, the lowered inhibitions, and.... oh.”

“Yeah,” Summer sighed, “horny as freakin’ hell.”

Everything clicked into place for Sandy, “so you two...”

”Yes,” Ryan confirmed, “well, we can’t say for sure not actually remembering the deed, but from how we woke up... yes.”

”And you still didn’t tell the police because?”

”It was my idea,” Summer said bravely, “I got it into my head that with Ryan being a guy and to actually erm ‘get some’ they might have wrongly looked into him...”

Sandy sighed, “I get it, I do, but it’s best to tell the truth.... Saying that however, I don’t think it’s going to be relevant so we will just keep that between the three of us. Although I do have one more difficult question...”

”Go on,” Ryan prompted.

”You are not going to remember I suppose, but was there... uh... any indication this morning that it was... safe sex? Any condom wrappers around?” Both Summer and Ryan looked horrified, Sandy looked to Summer, “I don’t suppose you are on the pill?”

Summer paled, and met Ryan’s eye, “I was wrong. It got worse.”

Taking her response as his answer, Sandy held his hands up, “it’s not a problem, it just means a little extra trip to a pharmacy before we can go to your to get your clothes.”

”The morning after pill,” Ryan realised.

At this point the waitress arrived with their food and they all fell silent.

Sandy wolfed his down, Ryan ate his a little slower but realising he was hungry picked up the pace a little.

Summer however had totally been put off her food, she touched things on her plate but did not bring them to her mouth.

”You gotta eat, Sum,” Ryan commented, seeing what she was doing.

Summer sighed and looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

Ryan reacted immediately, getting up and moving to her side putting an arm around her, ”hey,” he kissed her forehead, “I know it’s all a lot to take in. And it’s all a bit shit, but it will be OK, we’re in this together.”

Summer sniffled a bit but nodded, picking a fry up from her plate and biting it.

”Atta girl,” Ryan said, reaching to pull his plate to Summer’s side of the table so he could continue to eat whilst having one arm around her.

Sandy watched the exchange with interest.

\\\\\\\\\\\  
  


After their food, they headed to a pharmacy. Summer immediately undid her seatbelt to get out and announced she would be back soon.

She paused when Ryan undid his seatbelt too and reached for the car door, he caught her look, “what?”

”You’re coming in too?” She asked, amazed.

”Of course I’m coming in too,” Ryan said, seemingly insulted she would think otherwise.

”Do you want me to - ?” Sandy began to ask.

He was interrupted by a chorus of “no.”

Ten minutes later they were climbing back in the car, Summer carrying a paper bag with her Plan B pills inside.

Ryan handed her a water and she opened the bag whilst Sandy drove and rummaged for the pill box.

”Can you set an alarm on your cell phone, Atwood, to remind me to take the next one in 12 hours? My cell phone is dead.”

”Sure,” Ryan agreed, pulling his cell phone out and fiddling with it, “of course, it means you’ll be needing one about half two in the morning.”

Sandy again, listened to their exchange - a small smile on his face.

Summer groaned, “so much for beauty sleep. You’ll have to come wake me up.”

They stopped at Summer’s house next, Sandy and Ryan waiting downstairs while Summer packed an overnight bag (one large suitcase, one small suitcase and a small hold-all, Ryan had expected it but had to laugh at Sandy’s expression when she had called from the top of the stairs for some help).

When they finally arrived at the Cohen’s, laden down with Summer’s bags, Kirsten and Seth were waiting anxiously for them.

”Oh thank god,” Kirsten whispered on seeing Summer and pulling her into a hug, then on her release grabbed Ryan next.

”Hey guys, sorry to hear you were spiked Summer,” Seth greeted.

”Seth!” Kirsten scolded.

”It’s OK Mrs Cohen,” Summer said, “we can fill you in properly later Cohen, right now I want to either just sit down or sleep for a week.”

”Me too,” Ryan agreed, “that sounds like heaven.”

Kirsten showed Summer to the guest room and left her there to have a nap, and Ryan ventured out to the pool house to do the same, Kirsten promising to give them two hours to nap but no more as then they wouldn’t sleep tonight.

Sandy then filled in his wife and son on all he didn’t mention over the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

When Summer ventured downstairs just under her two hour allowance she found Sandy and Kirsten looking grave in the kitchen.

Seth was summoned from his PlayStation in the lounge to go and wake Ryan, Sandy had heard back from the detective and seemingly had an update to share.

Ryan had changed, like her, into sweats and looked a little bleary eyed when he appeared with Seth in tow minutes later.

Sandy looked like he didn’t know where to start.

”There’s no sugar coating I think we can do on this one, honey,” Kirsten coaxed.

Sandy nodded, “I spoke with Detective Brown, who followed some leads since we last spoke to her. She spoke with one boy from Newport Union. He wouldn’t give names but did give her some valuable intel... There’s a err... competition,” he looked nervously at Kirsten again, “of sorts set up between Newport Union and Harbor - $500 fee to join. Only two have joined from Harbor which is a small positive we can take from this. And nine, if not more, boys from Newport Union. That’s over $5,500 winner takes all.”

Sandy pauses preparing himself to say the rest.

”I don’t understand,” Ryan muttered, “what had this got to do with-“

”- The Harbor boys are targeting Newport Union girls, who they have nicknamed the Newport Union Tasty Two. And the Newport Union guys are targeting The Three Harbor Hotties.”

“When you say ‘targeting’...?” Seth asked.

”To win the competition they have to prove they had sex with one of the girls. We believe a picture of the girl naked with just her panties on and then having those panties in their possession is the criteria.”

“Fuck,” Ryan was disgusted

”Jesus,” murmured Seth.

Slowly all eyes went to Summer, who did not seem to react at all.

”The Three Harbor Hotties,” she finally muttered, “Marissa, Holly and me. Who they tried to drug,” she swallowed, “and effectively rape last night.”

Kristen approached Summer in concern, “are you OK sweetie?”

“Of course she isn’t OK, mom,” Seth rolled his eyes, “this is... this is _sick_!”

”What are the police doing about it?” Ryan demanded.

”They are investigating right now son,” Sandy said, “I have a feeling the only reason they have divulged as much as they have is to make sure Summer goes nowhere in her own. Holly and her parents will have been told the same, and Kirsten has spoken to Julie already- Marissa should be safe in rehab, her mother is the only one authorised to visit at the moment.”

”Wait -“ Seth grimaced, “Marissa is in rehab? ... she was really drunk last night, but...”

”She needs help, Cohen,” Summer confirmed, coming out of her daze.

”We really need to get in touch with your dad, sweetie,” Kirsten began, “or your stepmom?”

Summer visibly grimaced, “a doctor at the hospital left dad a few messages for me - my cell phone died,” she shrugged, “step-monster went with him. I’d better go charge my cell actually.” And with that she retreated back upstairs.

”Boys,” Sandy addressed Seth and Ryan, “I need one of you to be with Summer at all times outside of the house. I’m sure Detective Brown will have success in her investigation and get everything sorted in no time at all, and Summer will be at home with her dad and stepmother soon. But until then she is our responsibility.”

”This really sucks,” Seth grumbled.

”At least you’re not one of the girls,” Kirsten shuddered, “when I think about how last night could have gone a different route. Thank goodness Luke heard what he did and acted and that Ryan had the sense to get Summer safe...”

Ryan and Sandy shared a brief look. Ryan averted his gaze.

”Let’s order in something and all have an early night,” Kirsten seemed to decide.


	5. Chapter 5

Much later, after the Cohens and Seth has gone to bed, Summer and Ryan moved to the pool house and Ryan put some film on, but neither were really paying it any attention.

”You were raped,” Ryan suddenly stated.

Summer’s eyes flicked round immediately, “Ryan we have been through this -“

Ryan turned the volume down on the film. ”- You _were_ raped,” he repeated, “you were given a drug to lower your inhibitions and forget. You had sex with someone you wouldn’t have if you weren’t drugged. You and I, we wouldn’t have -“

”- wouldn’t we? Because we did this morning!” She gestured at his bed.

”Well it was still in our system,” he theorised.

Summer went red, “well, I know there was a point this morning, where you asked me, didn’t you if it was OK - if I wanted it? And I did consider saying no. _But_ I said yes, because I did want it.”

Ryan was still frowning.

Summer huffed and crossed her arms, “well if I was raped then so were you.”

Ryan sighed, “I don’t think -“

”- going by your theory,” Summer interrupted, “you wouldn’t have sex with me without being drugged, so it should work both ways.”

Moments passed and she sighed, “let’s rewrite the evening.”

Ryan looked at her skeptically.

”Let’s say at some point during the evening, after a couple of drinks - not drunk, just to unwind - we found ourselves sitting together somewhere having a conversation. At some point during this conversation you have an epiphany- ‘Summer is hot’ - then -“

”Wait, why would I be having an epiphany about you being hot?”

Summer groaned at him and whacked him with the nearest pillow, “jeez Atwood, rub salt into the wounds why don’t you. I realise you don’t think I’m hot but -“

”- Wait. That is not what I said.... what I mean is why would I just be realising you’re hot? I _know_ you are hot,” Ryan had to bore his eyes into hers to stop his eyes from roaming to prove his point.

”Well you have never shown any interest before. When we first met, I practically threw myself at you!”

Ryan winced at the memory, “Seth had pretty much told me you were going to be the future Mrs Cohen, once you realised he existed... I could hardly make a move.”

She rolled her eyes, ”that and you were already enthralled by the gorgeous leggy blonde from next door? Who would want me when Marissa is around.”

Ryan suddenly laughed, “you’re jealous of Marissa!”

”Why is that funny!” she demanded, indicating he hit the nail on the head.

”I’d never have guessed it, you don’t act like it - Summer, you’re beautiful! The Hottest of the ‘Harbor Hotties’ -“

”- Now that’s _not_ funny.”

”OK, that was poor taste. But seriously between you Holly and Marissa, you win, hands down!”

”But you dated Marissa. - Fine, I’ll bite, what makes me the ‘winner’?”

”You’re brunette, my personal preference. You’re petite - it’s awkward when a girl is nearing on your height and then puts heels on. You are a natural beauty, honestly, you don’t need any of that make up, just look at you right now! Gorgeous - no make up, hardly any sleep and a stressful day. And,” he flashed her a cheeky smile, “you have a lot more to give in certain _areas_ than Holly and Marissa.”

”You are taking about boobs.”

Ryan nodded, “gotta love the boobs.”

Summer tolled her eyes, “I win because I have bigger boobs. Well really, you could have just cut the crap with all the other -“

”- Summer,” Ryan interrupted, “you’re not listening; you’re freakin’ gorgeous and just my type. Not Holly, not even Marissa, _you_.”

The look that passed between them suddenly became intense, and Summer quickly looked away.

”So,” Ryan prompted, “we are at the party, having a conversation...”

”Right... so we realise we are both attracted to each other, horny and want to be friends with benefits. We go back to the pool house and well, you know the rest!”

Ryan shrugged, “I wish...”

”You wish what?”

”That I could remember it,” he said sheepishly.

”Well, you have this morning to remember.”


End file.
